The Dark Side World
by Hallow-Sama
Summary: Sasuke seorang Dhampir yang di buang ke dark area karena membuat ulah di angel world/bumi dan berusaha untuk kembali lagi ke dunia yang telah dibuangnya/chap 1 : PROLOG/My first fic/Vamfic /RnR...


**TITLE : DARK SIDE WORLD**

**NARUTO MASSASHI KISHIMOTO**

**DARK SIDE WORLD HALLOW-SAMA**

**WARNING : Vamfic, OOC, Gaje , Typossss nya banyak banget bikin yang baca kellilipan AND MY FIRST FANFIC**

**GENRE : ADVENTURE, FANTASI, FRIENDSHIP DAN…**

**^SELAMAT MEMBACA^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**In Tokyo Apartmen 08.00 AM **

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 5x4m terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang bergelung nyaman dalam selimut, mengindahkan sang surya yang beranjak dari peraduannya. Tapi ada yang aneh pada pemuda tersebut jika di perhatikan lebih detail, di mulut nya terdapat cairan yang merembet keluar membasahi selimut putih yang dipakainya dan sepertinya itu … darah-

**BRAKKKKKK… **

tiba tiba pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar dan mengagetkan pemuda yang masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimutnya itu hingga mendelik kearah orang yang berada di pintu.

"apa kau pernah di ajari sopan santun, BAKA ANKI" ucapnya sambil memandang kearah kesal orang yang di panggil 'baka aniki' tersebut.

"ini bukan saat nya bicara sopan santunku sasuke. Apa kau masih ingat ap yang kau lakukan tadi malam?" Tanya orang tsb dengan ekspresi panic yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan oleh raut wajahnya yang datar itu.

Orang yang dipanggil sasuke itu termenung dan mengingat ingat apa yang dilakukan nya tadi malam "aku hanya ke supermarket karena persediaan tomat di dapur habis lalu…." sambil berusaha mengingat hal yang terlupakan saat pulang dari super market.

"lalu kau menghisap darah seorang wanita" tambahnya "ini sudah ketiga kalinya sasuke, aku tidak tau lagi bagaimanan cara membantumu untuk menghadap para dewan itu" ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum pahit karena tidak bisa lagi membantu satu satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"aku tahu itu"

"jadi bagaimana cara kita untuk keluar dari masalah ini sasuke"

"tidak ada kita, hanya aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"tapi-"

"sudah aku ingin mandi, dan kita tidak perlu membahas ini lagi lagi pula sekarang aku harus ke sekolah"ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menyebalkan –menurutnya- ini. "aku juga sudah terlambat ke sekolah, dan untuk urusan para angels aku yang mengurusnya" tambahnya lagi

Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan kakak nya yang masih mematung di depan pintu. " tapi kau salah sasuke para angels itu bukan lawan yang mudah dan aku akan membantumu semampuku" gumamnya dengan nada pelan.

.

.

**^DSW^**

.

.

**IN SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL ROOFTOP 08.30 AM**

**SASUKE POV**

Aku sasuke 17 th, dan jangan bertanya nama keluargaku. Ayah kandungku yang brengsek itu tidak pernah kulihat apalagi memberikan ku sebuah marga, dan sebenarnya aku juga belum pernah melihat rupa ibuku, kaa-san meninggal setelah melahirkan ku dan mungkin akulah penyebab kematiannya. Walaupun begitu itachi –anikiku- tidak pernah membenci ku. Oh ya… aku lupa memberitahukan diriku aku dan anikiku adalah mahluk setengah vampir kalian mungkin bisa mnyebutnya Dhampir karna ibu kami adalah manusia, tapi darah vampirku lebih mendominasi dibandingkan itachi sehingga akku sering hilang kontrol dan menyerang seseorang seperti tadi malam.

Tadi malam adalah korban ketigaku, menurut peraturan para angel aku seharusnya sudah di musnahkan, tapi mungkin karena orang tua angkaat kami –hatake kakashi- bisa di beri kerinnganan karna kakashi adalah orang yang berpengaruh di dunia ini. AH….. aku bisa merasakan ada seorang angel yang mendekat untuk menjemputku tapi-

Jika aku tertangkap setidak nya harus dengan perlawanan dan juga gaya….

**END SASUKE POV**

**.**

**.**

Tiba tiba tekanan udara di sekitar atap sekolah menjadi berat

"HATAKE SASUKE, kau ditangkap karna telah melanggar peraturan angel pasal 26 karena menyebabkan takdir seorang berubah" ucap angel itu dengan dingin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Takdir..?,kau pikir kau tuhan, kau hanya mahluk rendahan yang membodohi manusia dengan dengan menjadi malaikat agar dipuja oleh para manusia" jawab sasuke dengan menyeringai ke arah angel berpakaian putih lengkap dengan sayap bulu bulunya untuk terbang.

"menyerahlah atau aku akan menggunakan cara kekerasan sesuai pasal 26 ayat 1" ucapnya dengan nada yang sama dengan ucapanya yang pertama.

"Cih, kau pikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan mudah!" ujar sasuke seraya menyiapkan pedang nya yang dibawanya untuk pertarungan ini. Sasuke maju dengan cepat dan menebas kan pedangnya secara horizontal tapi angel itu lebih cepat menghindar dan terbang dengan sayapnya.

"aku tidak akan segan lagi" dengan mengarahkan tombak yang di pegangnya ke arah sasuke, tiba tiba muncul api dari ujung tombaknya menuju ke arah sasuke."kena" ujarnya meliahat api yang menghanguskan kan seperempat bagian atap sekolah tsb.

"kau terlalu tinggi beraharap !, **Lightning Realease : Cidori Gatana** " ujar seseorang yang berada di sampingnya seraya mengayunkan pedang yang di aliri listrik miliknya tapi pedang yang terarah ke arah malaikat tersebut berhenti seperti ada didinding tak kasat mata yang mengalangi laju pedangnya ke arah angel itu.

Masih dengan sasuke wajah terkejut, ia langsung diserang oleh angel tsb dengan memutarkan tongkatnya ke arah sasuke tapi dengan sigap sasuke menghilang dan muncul di atap sekolah dengan mendongak menatap angel yang melayang itu.

'element listrik dikenal dengan kecepatan nya, dia tadi mengaliri listrik di telapak kakinya berbeda dengan Raikage-Sama yang menjadikan listrik sebagai pelindung. Mahluk ini mempertajam pedangnya dan melangkah cepat untuk menghindar, aku harus berhati hati melawan bocah ini' pikir angel dengan menganalisa kemampuan sasuke lalu menebas udara di sekitarnya sehingga muncul beberapa angin pemotong yang mengarah ke sasuke tapi dengan cepat sasuke menghindar angin angin yang menuju ke arahnya.

'sebenarnya apa kemampuan mahluk ini' batin sasuke geram 'tadi dia mengeluarkan api , pelindung tak terlihat lalu angin pemotong, kalau seperti ini terus aku akan kalah.' piker sasuke sambil menghindar angin angin pemotong yang tak ada habis habis nya .

Sasuke kemudian menyiapkan pedangnya lagi dan melesat ke arah angel tsb dengan mengadu pedangnya dengan angin angin pemotong yang diarahkan padanya kemudian sasuke tiba tiba menghilang dan seketika sasuke berada di depan angel dan mencoba menusuknya dengan pedangnya tapi dengan mudah di hindarinya dengan menyampingkan badan nya .

' aku mengerti kemampuan bergerak cepatnya, gerakan nya hanya satu langkah kaki yang dipanjang kan separti kita melompat dengan pijakan dan dorongan listrik dan hanya dapat bergerak lurus saja' analisa angel itu dengan memukulkan tongkat nya tepat ke perut sasuke yang massih berada di hadapanya ke atap sekolah yang telah porak pranda akibat api dan angin pemotongnya.

**WUSSSSSS… **

**BRAKKKKKK…**

Sasuke langsung terpental dan menabrak kursi dan meja yang tidak terpakai yang sengaja di letakakan di atap sekolah dan melepaskan pedangnya saat dia hamper menghantam kursi dan meja tersebut.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang banyak mengalami luka di sana sini akibat menghantam kursi dan meja kayu itu 'sial tubuhku sakit sekali dan sepertinya ada beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah' batin sasuke yang masih berusaha berdiri dan menatap angel yang sudah turun dan melangkah mendekati tempat sasuke.

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

**TAP..**

Malaikat tersebut maju mendekat ke sasuke yang masih meringis kesakitan dan tiba tiba udara di sekitar sasuke menjadi menipis, akibatnya sasuke merasa sesak dan matanya berkunang kunang yang merupakan cirri cirri orang yang mau pingsan kehabisan nafas.

"tenang saja aku tak akan membunuhmu karna tugas ku hanya membawamu untuk di jatuhi hukuman oleh para dewa" ujar angel tsb dengan nada tenang yang luar biasa.

Tiba tiba sasuke tersentak "jadi kemampuan mu adalah memanipulasi tekanan udara" balas sasuke yang menyadari kemampuan lawanya tersebut.

"kau ternyata telah memahami kemampuan ku ya…."

'damn , damn , damn. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Tekanan udara saat dia tiba di sini , apinya berasal dari tekanan udara yang saling brgesekan , dinding pelindung dari tekanan udarayang di padatkan. Dan angin pemotong dari tekanan udara yang di pertajam' batin sasuke sambil mengulang memori pertarungan nya dengan angel itu.

"sekarang kau akan ku bawa ke dewan, apa ada permintaan terakhir?"

"sudah ku bilang jangan terlalu tinggi kau berharap" balas sasuke dengan nafas terengah engah karna udara yang menipis , sambil merentangkan tangan kirinya ke hadapan angel itu dan seketika tangan sasuke terdapat listrik yang membuat angel itu mundur dan bersiaga tetapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, karena angel tau sasuke sudah tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi.

"**Lightning Realease : Electromagnetic**" gumam sasuke sambil menyeringai menang karena sang angel mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

Tiba tiba…

**JRASSS….**

Pedang yang tergeletak di belakang angel itu melaju dan menusuk bagian sayap angel tersebut, seketika angel itu kaget dan melepaskan tekanan udara yang membelenggu sasuke dan kesempatan itu tidak di sia siakan oleh sasuke.

Sasuke melompat di atas sayap yang tertusuk pedang dan menggunakan jutsunya untuk menarik pedangnya yang masih tertusuk di sayap bagian bawah sang angel dan pedang itu bergerak secara vertical dan membuat putus sayap kiri malaikat tersebut.

belum puas sasuke melancarkan satu serangan lagi dengan pedang yang sudah berada di tangan sasuke di arahkan ke arah satu sayap lagi, dengan gerakan memutar sasuke menebas sayap yang satu lagi.

**JRASSSS…..**

Sayap yang satunya lagi putus dari sang angel yang meringis kesakitan karna sayap nya di putus sasuke tapi tiba tiba sang angel berbalik dan mengarah kan telapak tangan nya ke wajah sasuke.

"**Wind Realease: Bomb Wind Pressure" **seketika sasuke terpelanting dan terpental keras hingga menabrak pagar pembatas atap dan menyebabkan penyok di pagar tsb.

"Kau berani sekali memotong sayap ku" geram sang angel yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan oleh ekspresi wajah nya lagi . karna bagi kaum angel / malaikat sayap merupakan harga diri dan kebanggan para malaikat, jika sayap mereka putus maka derajat nya akan sama dengan manusia yang merupakan mahluk rendahan di dunianya.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek disela sela kesadaran yang mulai menipis ' setidaknya aku bisa memutuskan sayapnya dan ditangkap dengan gaya yang cool' batin sasuke narsis.. dan sasuke kehiangan kesadarannya…

.

.

**^DSW^**

.

.

**IN TOKYO APARTEMEN 10.00 AM**

**ITACHI POV**

AH… masalah akirnya datang juga tapi aku sudah mengurusnya setidaknya sasuke tidak akan di hukum mati . ini berkat ayah kakashi ,sasuke dapat lepas dari kematian, walaupun menyebalkan sasuke tetaplah adikku meski akibat kelahiran nya ibu meninggal karna melahirkan sasuke aku tetap menyayanginya dan itu juga merupakan wasiat terakhir ibu…

**FLASHBACK**

_Di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih polos ada sebuah ranjang yang diatasnya terdapat seorang wanita paruh baya yang perutnya sedang membuncit. Tiba tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok anak kecil dan laki laki dewasa yang memakai masker._

"_kaa-chan, itachi jenguk kachan lagi, bagaimana adikku kaa-chan?" Tanya itachi kecil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah perut ibunya_

"_adik kayak nya sedang tidur"jawab mikoto –kaa-chan- sambil bercanda dengan senyum lembut yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang sangat pucat yang sangat kontradiksi_

"_lho inikan udah siang kaa-chan" balasnya seraya cemberut_

"_adik kan ngantuk" jawabnya " ita-chan mau janji kan mau jaga adik kalo udah lahir" tambahnya lagi_

"_Tentu saja kaa-chan" sambil bersorak bersemangat lalu mengacungkan jari kelingking kea rah ibunya untuk berjanji_

_Mikoto hanya tertawa pelan melihat reaksi anaknya seraya menyambut jari kelingking anaknya untuk berjanji_

"_JANJI"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**END ITACHI POV**

Tiba tiba di pikira itachi mendapatkan sebuah telepati untuk berkumpul di ruang dewan para angels untuk memutuskan hukuman buat adik tercintanya 'hah… akhirnya di mulai' batinnya

.

.

**^DSW^**

.

.

**DI RUANG PERSIDANGAN PARA ANGEL**

"kita berkumpul disini untuk membahas hukuman yang pantas untuk Tuan Hatake Sasuke, karna membunuh 3 orang dan menyerang angle saat penangkapan" ucap pemimpin angel di sana

"kalian tidak bisa menghukum seorang vampire seenaknya karna kita sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan para penghuni kegelapan dengan menyerahkan pada penghuni kegelpan untuk di tangani" balas sengit Hatake kakashi karna sudah para angel sudah melewati batas perjanjian dua dunia.

Terjadi kasak kusuk diantara para malaikat memperdebatkan perjanjian dua duania tersebut.

"tenanglah, aku sudah mendapatkan keputusan Hatake Sasuke akan di buang ke Dark Side World untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya" ujar sang pemimpin angels dengan tenang

Tapi para malaikat masih berkasak kusuk kecewa dengan keputusan pemimpinya dan merasa kasihan pada malaikat yang syap nya putus karna ulah sasuke.

"DIAM" bentak pemimpin angel dengan murka dan seketika udara menjadi berat "keputusan ku sudah mutlak" tambahnya lagi

"yang mulia boleh saya bertemu dengan anak saya sekarang " Tanya kakashi

"ya silahkan "

Itachi dan kakashi menuju ruang penjara untuk bertemu dengan sasuke

**.**

'

**^DSW^**

**RUANG PENJARA **

Sasuke yang baru bangun dari pingsan nya mengerjap ngerjapkan matannya 'ini penjara' batinnya

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sasuke langsung melihat orang yang mendekat ke arah selnya dan melihat kakashi dan itachi disana

"kau tak akan mati sasuke" ujar itachi " tapi kau akan dikirim ke Dark Side World" tambahnya

"aku mengerti, aku pasti akan kembali itachi,jadi jangan khawatir!" jawab sasuke dengan angkuh "dan mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kehadiran kita di dunia ini"

"GOOD LUCK" balas itachi seraya tersenyum 'semoga saja kta bias bertemu lagi sasuke' batin itachi tersenyum perih.

Tiba tiba sasuke dikelilingi cahaya putih yang menghilangkan setiap partikel partikel dalam tubuhnya

'Sampai jumpa kakak' batin sasuke sebelum sasuke benar benar hilang….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continue)**

**NEXT CHAPTER : WELCOME TO DARK WORLD**

**.**

**.**

**A/N..**

**HAi ini fanfic pertamaku genre adventure and fantasi dan maaf kalo adegan bertarungnya berjelibet…**

**Ohya soal sasuke itu dia Dhampir tubuhnya masih manusia tapi dia punya kelebihan/ kemampuan yang membedakanya dengan manusia biasa dan sasuke kena matahari gak kebakar beda kaya vampire dan vampire asli kekuatannya gak terbatas gak kaya dhampir yang bias cepet lelah **

**Satu lagi aku butuh kritik,saran, masukan flame juga bleh kok baca fic ku aj udah untung kok**

**Akhir kata terima kasih,sampai jumpa dan…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**PLISSSSS**

**V**

**TABANAN, 2 JULI 2014**

**HALLOW-SAMA**

**SIGN OUT….**


End file.
